


Search for Home

by Tamaria_Taisho



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaria_Taisho/pseuds/Tamaria_Taisho
Summary: Trigger warning to anyone who needs it, there is a rape scene in this chapter. Its one paragraph long( the 17th paragraph to be exact), and is not very graphic. But just in case...





	1. Therapy

 " have the nightmares ended?" Dr. Cooke said, writing down another note as he talked to her.

Deputy Staci Pratt shook his head, eyes dark and centered on the ground. " no. at this point, i dont think it ever will."

the ordered therapist sighed, shaking her head. " you went through an ordeal when it came to that cult. especially the man who held you hostage. you have to give yourself time to-"

he shivered at the memory- at Jacob Seed's face as he attempted to completely brainwash him. those green deranged eyes burning holes into his, hands gripping Pratt's arms tight enough to bruise. the ache in his belly from no food, and very little water. but mostly... he remembered watching her go through it all as well.

" are we-" his head shook, eyes still far away- seeing that proud young rookie raise herself in defiance of Jacob. see that dark smile cross his lips and that gleam of something familiar- something dark and dangerous- as she knelt in defiance of Jacob... so strong... Rook... his hand raised to run over his face. " are we done yet?"

his voice wavered dangerously. the sound would have made Jacob laugh- make him ask if Pratt was becoming weak- thought brought bile up his throat, and he had to swallow it quickly.

" If youre ready for the session to be over-"

" I am. thank ya, doc."

he moved quick, grabbing his coat and disappearing out the door. He probably wouldnt come back... hopefully... though Pratt wasnt that lucky. he knew that as soon as he got home, he'd have an appointment on his answering machine, and he'd show up next week. if he wanted to keep his job. which he did... didnt he?

Pratt wrenched open the truck door once he reached the vehicle and sat there. his eyes distant, knuckles white from where his hand gripped the wheel. Jacob's face swam before his again, and he closed his eyes.

" _now now now, Peaches._ " the voice said in his ear. " _you know not to look away. it will just make it worse later._ " Pratt could hear the smirk in his voice- feel the blood on his clothes again- smell-

oh fuck- oh no oh no oh no oh no-

the hand sliding around his neck, tightening until he could barely breath. his eyes felt like they were bugging out- like they couldnt wait to escape the confines of his head- couldnt wait to give him a new prospective on the world.

a car horn sounded from behind him, and Pratt was jolted back to reality- head snapping around to glare at the man in the car behind.

" _You are strong. Cull the weak._ " the voice whispered in his ear, lowering in pitch until it was gone. his body was soaked in a cold sweat, and he quickly turned to head home and change for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Pratt had never been good at desk duty. had never been good at the down time. He'd always found that writing report after report boring and waited until the last possible moment to get them done. 

Now they'd become his favorite pass time from the world- an escape from patrol. Each patrol was a fight for him. His hands shook, making his aim off and frustrating the hell out of him. He had lost weight, and six months later hadnt gained it back. 

To say it scared the other deputies and the Sherriff was an understatement. Hence the trips to the psychologist. 

Pratt looked up from his desk as the door opened, his eyes widening as Hudson suddenly smiled brightly at the woman in the doorway.

" Rook!" she exclaimed, hurrying around the desk to give her a tight hug. the latter's long dark hair had lengthened since the last time he'd seen her- the trial of Joseph Seed. She was still gorgeous, and the word John had tattooed on her was barely visible at the edge of her button shirt. 

Wrath. 

He shook his head, almost marveling at the idiotic mistake that John Seed at made. Her sin had never been wrath; or at least not before meeting that particular Seed brother. 

_' oh no, it was Wrath.'_ The voice lamented, twisting into his thoughts like a snake ready to strike at any moment. Jacob brought him back to the sight of her from those nights. Beaten, starved. But still so full of anger- of Wrath- at the man who stood before the cage.  

Pratt had thought that she was going to die. Jacob had known better though. He knew that she was going to flourish. 

And she did. 

' _so much wrath in that form- it made her survive- made you want her with the need that you never wanted to show me_.' Jacob's voice again. The hand was slipping around his throat again, tighter this time. ' _Then again, you wouldn't. You weren't strong enough-_ ' 

" Pratt." A voice broke through the haze he had fallen under. Her voice. His head snapped up, bringing his gaze to meet hers. His palms began to sweat, and he could hear Jacob's laughter at the back of his mind. " I think we're on patrol together. If you still want to go. I don't think the Sherriff will mind if you want to stay back. Though i still want to stop and check on Cheeseburger and Peaches." She smiled, and his heart skipped a beat. 

"Uh- yeah. Yeah I'll be right out." He said, giving her another half smile.

She patted his desk a moment, before turning away to head out the door. 

' _You're too weak for her, Peaches._ ' The voice spoke up again, and the hand returning.' _And we all know what happens to the weak...'_


	3. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning to anyone who needs it, there is a rape scene in this chapter. Its one paragraph long( the 17th paragraph to be exact), and is not very graphic. But just in case...

Weak..... god, he was so weak. In the face of everything that had happened, Stacey Pratt was a weak man.

Pratt stared out the windshield, his anxiety building the farther they got from the precinct. Maybe he would just leave the force- then Pratt would be free.... right?

his eyes cut to Rook. her focus was on driving, one hand down near her pistol; as though she was expecting trouble any moment. his heart skipped a beat at the sight, at how pretty she looked. almost as though sensing his gaze, Rook turned to look at him. he flushed, turning his head forward to stare out and pretending he hadn't been paying attention to her.

the roads were clear, along with the sky and after those first few months; what was left of the Sherriff's office and the national guard had rooted out the remains of the Peggies.

The dull voice of Jacob in his head was a constant reminder of what had happened. when his feelings had been found out, and Pratt had made the decision to save her.

It was strange to think that it had been a clear and pretty day like this one. The sun was warm and it didn't take long before his eyes began to droop. Consciousness slipping from him as he leaned against the door.

_Pratt stood at attention just inside Jacob's  office. it was where Jacob wanted him- where the other man could watch him like a hawk- or a wolf- while he wasn't in the cage._

_However today was different. Joseph Seed sat across from Jacob, reading a report on Rook. the gaze behind the yellow tinted lenses snapped up to meet his a moment, before Pratt lowered his own. the man unnerved him, even more than Jacob did._

_" are you sure?" the docile tone was easy to detect in the stillness. the gaze lingering on Pratt a few moments longer than necessary before they returned to Jacob. " there are plenty of others, ones who will not hesitate to follow you."_

_" Because I follow you." Jacob finished, looking at his younger brother; never flinching under that gaze. " This one.... She's different. She's strong- a natural loner." the smallest hint of a smile, and an almost fond light entered his eyes. That made Pratt's stomach clench. " though if I can break her stubborn streak;  I doubt the Deputy would be a problem any longer. especially if we managed to gain her trust-"_

_Pratt hadn't meant to. but it was such a surprise that the gasp of shock slipped out. He hadnt expect Jacob to want to keep her around after she wasnt useful anymore._

_Jacob's eyes turned to him, and the anger there was almost palpable. Pratt flinched, suddenly the center of attention._

_" Peaches." that hard tone was back, the fondness gone. " why don't you go check on our honored guest?" that smirk he hated so much. " Make sure the Deputy is enjoying herself."_

_Pratt didn't need telling twice, giving a nod and slipping out of room with Joseph's amused chuckle following after him._

_He hurried to the room that Jacob had put her in, a worried lump in his stomach. He had an idea what Jacob was planning, and if he was right, then Pratt wanted to get her out- away fron that crazy motherfucker. Away from whatever plans Jacob had for her. His hand landed on the doorknob and he was about to barge in when a sound broke through his reveree. Pratt paused, listening intently as he opened the door an inch._

_Rook was tied to the bed, a sight he expected while she was in the middle of a session. her eyes were clouded- her mind still lost to the song; running through the training Jacob had forced upon her._

_What he didn't expect were the two men that were hovering over her. The taller of the two was holding her by the throat with one hand, his free hand groping her chest under the fabric of her shirt. The second had worked her pants down over her hips, raisng her legs over his shoulders and his own pants down around his knees._

_Pratt stared for a moment, shocked. A haze of red pressed on the edge of his vision, and when the first man looked up, it covered everything. His teeth grit and Pratt was dimly aware of moving as his feet forced him forward._

_\---_

_He didn't know how long he'd been gone, and as the sounds of the world began to filter into him; Pratt became aware of his surroundings. He was back in a cage. The dirt under him was muddy. 'there must have been a rainstorm.' Pratt thought as he sat up._

_his body ached, bruises already forming. Hand coming up to run over the back of his head, feeling the goose egg there._

_" shit." he whispered, before looking up to see Rook tied to a chair outside the cage. his eyes widened, and before he could stop himself; Pratt threw himself at the bars- reaching for her. his emotions clear for anyone to see. " Rook-"_

_" ah ah ah, Peaches." Jacob quiped, leaning the chair back and showing her still glazed eyes. " we seem to have had a problem." he let the chair lower, one hand moving to cup her jaw. " what happened?"_

_" Those two were weak." Pratt replied, moving his eyes back to Jacob. they were desperate- needing her to be safe. there was a spark of anger as the other touched her. he grimaced internally and trying to force himself to remain impartial- to bury his emotions. " We know what happens to the weak."_

_Jacob couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips. " a little rough." he nodded, before letting go of her jaw, and pulling out his keys. " but good job for protecting what's mine."_

_Pratt's throat tightened, and for a moment he imagined taking Jacob off guard and attacking him. maybe tackling him to the ground, delivering blow after blow to him until that smirk was unrecognizable. Then the feeling was gone, and Pratt bowed his head. " Y-yes sir. T-thank you, sir."_

_Jacob reached out, placing his hand on Pratt's head. It moved to his shoulder, shaking him gently. " now come, its time to go...."_

" Pratt, it's time to go." He jerked up, eyes wild as they darted around- takin in the sight of the F.A.N.G Institute. Rook's hand was on his shoulder, however she'd backed off; holding her hands in a placating gesture. " it's okay. you were having an intense dream." she gave him a little smile that made his heart do a little flip. " almost didn't want to wake you up."


End file.
